role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
ThylacineMask
ThylacineMask (フクロオオカミマスク Chirashinmasuku) is a Nocturne with a thylacine motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality ThylacineMask is a dominant and violent brute, being very ferocious and ruthless. He was just as ruthless and failure intolerant as CobraMask, as was shown when he killed three of his Shadelinqs for sleeping on the job. He had little morals and shown to have no problem with burning down villages to gain the heroes's attention and saw his opponents as little more than prey. His loyalty was chiefly to CobraMask and CatMask, though he was also good allies with MosquitoMask. History Backstory ThylacineMask was notorious for being a raider, barbarian and brute back in his homeland in universe's Australia, where he led many raids against some villages and some cities and had a high body count. He later grew bored of raiding his homeland and then headed out to continue his work elsewhere to the stars. At some point, he encountered CrocMask and the two fought, with CrocMask gaining a scar on his face caused by ThylacineMask. Eventually, he was recruited to the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods and served as an Ensign under CatMask. Debut: Leviathan ThylacineMask first appeared in the RP where he was summoned by CatMask, along with MosquitoMask. ThylacineMask was assigned to capture the Bone Cousins, as they had important info in regards to OwlMask, said info which would reveal the locations of their enemies to them, as well as kill FlamingoMask. ThylacineMask was deployed right away and head off to work to do both. ThylacineMask quickly met up with FlamingoMask at Okutama, firing a few arrows at him. As FlamingoMask looked up, there he spotted ThylacineMask standing on top of a hill, cackling. ThylacineMask commented that he was lucky to have caught up to him (FlamingoMask) fast and resumed his attack, firing out more arrows towards FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then leaped up, dodging the arrows, only for ThylacineMask to then fire out his Thylacine Claw Launcher at him, bringing FlamingoMask down to the ground. ThylacineMask then rushed up, slashing his claws around FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask was clawed, and then punched and kicked down against ThylacineMask. ThylacineMask then let out a powerful and loud roar, which sent FlamingoMask against some trees. FlamingoMask then fired out his Flamingo Beam and swept it towards ThylacineMask, to which ThylacineMask then leaped up out of the ways in time, then firing our his crossbow arrows at FlamingoMask, one of them hits FlamingoMask and causes his vision to go blurry. ThylacineMask then got out his claws, then rushing up and preparing to slice up FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask got out his Flamingo Shield in time to protect himself from ThylacineMask's claws, then bashes it at him before then throwing it against him. ThylacineMask was hit, staggering back, shaking head. He then lets out another powerful roar, which sends FlamingoMask flying back. FlamingoMask then fires out some Shadow Balls at ThylacineMask's area, creating explosions, before then conjuring up his Shadow Stake and throwing it at ThylacineMask; ThylacineMask then caught the oncoming Shadow Stake and tossed it aside. ThylacineMask then fired out more arrows to FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then flew up out of the ways from----however then something destroyed the arrows in the air. A new Shadowblood then appeared, one of which both neither ThylacineMask or FlamingoMask knew about before. As the new Shadowblood got out his katana, it appeared to look similar to SharkMask's, though much older. It was LeviathanMask. ThylacineMask dashed towards FlamingoMask and LeviathanMask, slashing against FlamingoMask, only then to be caught by LeviathanMask. LeviathanMask then tossed ThylacineMask against a dirt wall, to which ThylacineMask hit against. FlamingoMask then flew off due to LeviathanMask's orders and because he needed to meet the Bone Cousins soon. LeviathanMask then took care of ThylacineMask, revealing himself to be Leviathanask to ThylacineMask to which then ThylacineMask then retreated for the time being, also roaring at him out of spite. Later on that day, ThylacineMask ordered some of his Shadelinqs to attack the villager, however three of his men slept on the job. After some of his Shadelinqs regrouped back to him following their unsuccessful raid, ThylacineMask found out the cause for this and then searched the fields for the sleeping three Shadelinqs and then found them, kicking at them and waking them up. The three Shadelinqs apologized for sleeping on the job, stating that they got lost and it was easy to go to sleep out in the fields, however ThylacineMask wanted none of it and then executed the three on sight. ThylacineMask then ordered the rest of his troops to attack upon the fall of evening. ThylacineMask then later reappeared that night leading his Shadelinqs into the charge against the village, burning down the village also in the process. ThylacineMask then prowled through the villagers, searching for the Bone Cousins, LeviathanMask and FlamingoMask while mowing down villagers along the way. After killing many villagers and staining his claws with their blood, LeviathanMask then reappeared to ThylacineMask. ThylacineMask then equipped out his Thylacine Chest Cannon and fired away many rounds. ThylacineMask fired out his chest cannon rounds around LeviathanMask's area, creating explosions. ThylacineMask then leaped up high, spinning around as he continues to open fire his Thylacine Chest Cannon around at LeviathanMask, before then landing down a feet in front of him. LeviathanMask parried the attack with ease, not caring about the nearby explosion, he then disappears in front of ThylacineMask, before then reappearing. ThylacineMask then opened up his mouth, let;s out a loud roar that sends LeviathanMask a bit, also knocking down several trees. ThylacineMask and LeviathanMask continued to fight some more, with ThylacineMask then reactivating his chest cannon, firing a big and powerful blast against LeviathanMask. LeviathanMask's blade now fully charged, he leaps at the attack, slashing it in half, though he's bleeding a bit, he stabs his sword in his cannon; ThylacineMask was about to blast only then to get halted by the blade. ThylacineMask then used Shadow Manifest to take off from there. Then ThylacineMask reappeared behind some bushes, then got out his crossbow, then fired out some arrows, though this time they look different from the previous ones---they were his hallucinogenic arrows. As LeviathanMask was hit by his trippy arrows, ThylacineMask then landed down, then shoots out what looks like his claws, only they fly out and hit against LeviathanMask and their made up of energy. Before ThylacineMask could deliver his finishing blow however, Smiley Bone then rushed in and threw a ton of rocks at ThylacineMask's head. ThylacineMask then opened up his massive jaws and bit down on Smiley Bone, mauling him in retaliation. However then LeviathanMask got back and then appeared in front of ThylacineMask, having outsped the Shadelinqs while he's busy with Smiley, he thrusts his sword through his chest, unleashing an energy wave inside, not killing him but forcing him to his knees. ThylacineMask staggered back and then opened up his massive jaws to try to bite off LevaithanMask's head, only for FlamingoMask to fire one of his Flamingo Orbs into ThylacineMask's mouth. As ThylacineMask then fired some more arrows all around them, LeviathanMask then advanced and sliced his blade across ThylacineMask's head, decapitating him and killing him. ThylacineMask's body then evaporated, fading aways and only leaving behind a marking of where he died at. While ThylacineMask was slain, the conflict was not yet over... The Coup of the Century Pt. 3: Death Without An Assassination ThylacineMask made a posuthumous appearance in the RP where during CrocMask's flashbacks, it was revealed that he had worked for RaccoonMask at some point and he was the one to have given CrocMask's scar during a fight between the two. Abilities & Weapons * Shadow Manipulation: ThylacineMask has control over shadow energy. * Thylacine Chest Cannon: ThylacineMask's most powerful weapon, ThylacineMask has a cannon in his chest that he can use to deliver powerful explosive blasts against his foes. * Claws: ThylacineMask has very sharp claws that he can use for combat against his opponents. His claws are sharp enough to shred through people swiftly. ** Thylacine Claw Launcher: ThylacineMask can throw his "claws" at his opponents, which can cause powerful explosions. * Crossbow: ThylacineMask's signature weapon; ThylacineMask was armed with a crossbow that with it he could: ** Shadow Arrows: Fire out arrows made up of shadows that he could use to pierce and cut through his foes with. Upon contact, they could either kill opponents in just a few shots or create explosions. ** Hallucinogenic Arrows: Fire out arrows that are rainbow-colored and once hitting the target, can make the opponent's vision all blurry and confused; making them able to only see bright colors and constant zooming in and out, making it very hard to see. * Strength: ThylacineMask was very strong, giving FlamingoMask and the Bones a hard time and was able to go toe-to-toe with LeviathanMask. * Massive Jaws: ThylacineMask could open up his mask to reveal his big "jaws" that he could unhinge and use to bite down at his opponents. His mouth was big enough to fit three people's heads into it and could deliver painful and lethal bites against his opponents. * Roar: ThylacineMask could emit a powerful roar that could send out shockwaves, sending his opponents flying back. It was also shown to be capable of sending down some trees falling down. * Acceleration: ThylacineMask can rush at high speeds when needed to. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, ThylacineMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Extraordinary Jumper: ThylacineMask can jump at high heights. Weaknesses * Light Energy: ThylacineMask is weak to light energy. Quotes Trivia * ThylacineMask's design originally was meant to be DingoMask, back when DingoMask was still very early in development and was supposed to be a villain. However that plan was scrapped. ThylacineMask's motif was originally also going to be used for MacabreMask and then as a separate character, but those plans were also scrapped. In the end, Gallibon the Destroyer rediscovered DingoMask's concept art and liked it enough to use it for a minor BoN villain and then merged the ideas together and made ThylacineMask. * ThylacineMask is the fourth Nocturne to have a motif based around the Ice Age, the first three being SaberMask, GastornisMask and DodoMask. * ThylacineMask is the first marsupial themed Nocturne. * Given his motif's status of being extinct but with the fact that have been reported sightings of thylacines still to this day, he can also be considered a cryptid based Nocturne. * Prior to his debut, it's implied he had been attacking the village in Okutama long before the Bones had arrived. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Kaijin Category:Deceased Category:Original Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Cryptid motifs Category:Nocturnes with Extinct motifs